The shinra office
by Shadowfox4556
Summary: this is the product of strange friends ::in a good way::, a twisted imagination, final fantasy, a couple of characters, and one insane writer. the fruit of the labor: the shinra office!
1. valentine arrives

The (shinra) Office

Made by shade-san

For dani-chan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent, Reno, or shinra offices

Ever wonder what goes on in the shinra office? No, you probably haven't why? Cause you **supposedly** have a life. But if you have wondered, (which I highly doubt) here's your answer! With…my best original character: angel nogarde grandora! Here you go!

Day one: valentine arrives

A handsome man, good figure, short black hair, walks into the shinra offices with a folder. He walks toward the elevator and waits there in his grey suit and black tie, messing with his roughly cut hair that just coved his right eye.

When the elevator arrived, out popped a woman about his age in a white shirt, black baggy pants, a black tie and an un-zipped black jacket, she also wore a silver watch. She had blood red hair that was cropped short in the back and large bangs just before her ears, her eyes matched her hair and she carried a few files in her hand.

"Oh, hello,"

She said extending her hand politely

"Hello, I'm here to apply for a job as a Turk"

He said taking her hand and shaking it firmly her hands were surprisingly rough though she seemed to be just a regular woman.

"Ah, I am Miss. Grandora, and you are?"

"Vincent valentine"

He said calmly

"Well, come with me and we'll do the interview."

She said walking into the elevator and pushing a button, which then lit up, in a faint blue.

He stepped in and the door closed.

Vincent decided to start some small talk since it would be a while.

"So, you do interviews here?"

"Yeah, security mainly, but also interview work, coffee, all sorts of things

"Why do you so much work?"

"Cause, I have nothing better to do usually. Besides storing files, which is boring."

She said leaning against the railing in the glass elevator

Vincent chuckled at her comment

"Do you get paid more for extra work?"

"Sometimes, but usually they're just favors. Oh, and if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask.

"We're at the floor"

He pointed out to her

The elevator had stopped and the two got out and started to walk down the hallway.

Suddenly a flash of black and red tackled angel to the ground.

"What the--"

"Angi, so glad I found you!"

Said a man with an un-zipped black jacket -that matched his pants- revealing a white shirt, with two red marks under his eyes, spiky red hair that held a ponytail in the back. He had an electric rod for a weapon.

"That's great, but can you get off me?"

"I would…but--"

"OFF RENO!"

She said obviously angry with the redhead for pouncing on her.

"Alright, fine."

He said getting off

Vincent held out a hand to help her up, as Reno kept on talking

"Guess what"

"No."

She said venom dripping from her very words

"You're it.

" Oh really? That's great! Real Good. Now go away."

"So who thiiiiiiis?"

He said slyly

"Your replacement."

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings."

He said clutching his chest and giving her sad eyes.

"So suck it up, be a man."

She said glaring at him.

" But really, who's this guy?"

He said sticking a thumb at Vincent.

But angel didn't bother to give him any acknowledgement and went right on by.

"So let's get to my office and we can start the interview."

"But what about--"

Vincent questioned"

"He doesn't matter."

She said matter-of-factly as she walked

"Oh I get it."

He said in a kind of way when someone finally gets a joke.

"It's about time."

"He's your sweetheart isn't he?"

**THWAK**

And down went rocky-- I mean Reno.

"Ever, EVER say anything like that again…and I'll have your head."

Meanwhile, Vincent stared angel making a mental note, to never get her angry.

"All right, he's not your sweetheart."

Reno said getting up slowly from the floor, holding his left eye -which was now black-

"He's your secret husband"

Reno always did learn slowly.

**THWAK!**

Then, Reno was on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Ow…"

"Have a nice day…if you live that long."

She said in a cheerful tone, (muttering the last parts under her breath) then walked away.

In the office---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be honest with you."

She said wearily running her fingers through her hair

"Hm?"

Vincent said puzzled

"I am completely brain-dead right now."

She said muffled by her desk as she put her head down

Silence.

"Ah-Ha!"

Then noise.

Vincent was a bit startled by this, but didn't show it. (What a pro.)

"Hold on, we can do this the cheap way."

She said excitedly.

"The…cheap way?"

Vincent repeated confused.

"Yes!"

She said grinning

"Quickly, do you have eight fingers and two thumbs?"

"…Yes."

He said slowly still confused at where she was taking the conversation.

"Do you have two hands?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic! You're hired."

Well, that was day one. Happy day of birth dani-chan! I hope all of you're wishes come true! Why? Cause this story was made just for you! And I hate to rhyme!  - Shade-san


	2. dani chan!

The (shinra) office

Disclaimer: shade-san does not own shinra offices, Reno, Vincent or any other characters from final fantasy

Wow, I can't believe you people are still reading this. Well, since you won't leave I guess I'll just keep making 'em. here's day two- shade-san

Day two: dani-chan.

"Dani-chan! Dani-chan! Dani-dan- Crud!"

Yelled angel as she ran through the halls.

"What?"

Said a brown-haired girl with a few highlights.

She wore the same kind of suit as angel only her jacket was zipped up.

Her hair was up in a bun and was held there with chopsticks.

She worked as a secretary.

"Dani-chan."

She said placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

She said in an 'I'm-completely-serious-right-now' kind of tone.

"And…"

She said hoping there was something else she needed

"And nothing. I'm bored."

She said confused, yet still serious

"Well…you could always do your **job**,hmmm?"

"Yes, I _**could**_ do my job."

She said innocently

"Well then--"

"_**OR **_I could bug you instead."

"Hm. I would choose wisely, before you are 'job-less one' yes?"

She said in a mocking tone.

Silence, an eerie one. Well, not really. More like an awkward, stupid one.

"I'll go do my job."

She said sulking as Danielle (dani-chan) went back to the file cabinet to do file…ing

"Have fun with that!"

She called out to her best friend

"I'll consider trying!"

She yelled back.

Danielle smiled; she liked having angi as her friend.

Dani-chan was a nice person, but not a pushover. (This is really hard to write. I'm gagging here, or maybe it's my retainer.) And Angi was a good person, deep down. –Really, really, **REALLY**, deep down there-

As she filed the files, she started to remember the first time they met.

Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see an eager Danielle introducing her self to angel

"Hi I'm Danielle!"

"hn."

End flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wow."

THUMP!

A sudden noise on the file cabinet startled Danielle…

"AAAAGH! It's the grim reaper!"

…a lot.

"Yes, I've come for your immortal soal-- I mean, soul."

Said Reno in a dramatic voice.

"Reno!"

She said outraged.

"Hey, I need a file."

"What file?"

"One on Vincent valentine."

"Uh, let me see."

She said sorting through the files rather quickly.

"Here you go, this is his application file so it won't have much."

"thanks."

he said with an evil grin across his lips

"if you don't mind me asking, what do you need Mr. valentine's file for?"

she asked worriedly

"I just want to know about my new co-worker."

"okay…I still have a bad feeling about it."

"oh can you find anything more about him?"

"I can try, I'll ask around."

"Thanks again."

To be continued…I hope.

Well, that was day two. And if I'm lucky, I'll actually care to update from time to time! But I still can't believe you people still read this… -shade-san


	3. reno' plan

The (shinra) office

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.

I _**am**_ amazed. You're still here! Well since you STILL won't leave I guess I'll have to keep making them. Here day three:

--Shade-san

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day three: Reno's plan

Reno cackled evilly as he walked down the hallway with an application file in his hands, Reno had a plan, an _**EVIIIIIIIIIIIIL **_plan. Right in store for the new Turk, Vincent valentine.

He decided to dig up a little dirt on him.

"Heh, heh, this will be good…"

He said flipping through the file with all his information in it

"Let's see here…boring, boring, boring…"

He frowned at the file.

"THIS FILE SUCKS!" he said throwing it around

"Clean that up Reno"

Said angel as she walked by

"Yes ma'am"

He said like trained dog

"Ahem, anyway…time to see valentine"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Vincent

Vincent had just gotten his gun and was practicing with the targeting system robot.

He took aim and--

"VINNIE!"

"Ah!"

**blam!**

…Missed.

"R- Reno?"

He said a bit ticked off at the fact that Reno had snuck up on him.

"Hi vin-vin"

"Vin-vin?"

He said fighting the urge to shoot Reno clear through the chest

"Yeah, you know Vincent is such a long name, so I shortened it."

He said smiling broadly at him. Easily amused by his own cleverness

"You're on a free schedule right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Let's go get lunch"

"…Alright"

He said slowly

"Hey, what's going on?"

Said angel as she walked into the training room

"Well—"

Started Vincent

"We're going out to lunch."

And was rudely interrupted by Reno

"And I can't come, right?"

She said mocking him.

"No, you can go—"

Silence

"Shut up"

Reno said darkly

"Heh, heh, heh"

She laughed evilly at Reno's stupidity.

"Well, have fun, we'll practice later Vincent"

"Okay. Sorry."

"It's alright"

Vincent frowned, he felt bad for having to abandon angel's lesson

That's right it's another…. FLASHBACK! Roll it! ----------------------------------------

"Angi, Angi, Angi, Angi, Angi!"

"SHUT UP RENO!"

Uh…wrong one.

Please wait a moment, we suck ahem, er… we are experiencing –technical- difficulties

Hold on…

Okay!

Here's the right one. And…roll it!

"Here is your complimentary gun, if you want, we'll practice later"

Said angel, handing him an ordinary pistol

"I'd like that."

He said with a warm smile 

"Mm-hm, me too."

"Awww…that's so sweet. -Gag-"

Reno said ruining the moment between the two, and making it **very** awkward for them

"**Drop dead Reno!"**

She said as coldly as she could while holding her gun to his head.

"AAAAGH! I'm sorry!"

BANG!

(Don't worry, that was a warning shot…I hope)

"Shut up and die!"

She said chasing him around with her gun

BANG! BANG!

"AAAGH! I'm sorry!"

Vincent sighed, seeing as there was no point in staying, he left.

END FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, since when have you an angel been so 'buddy-buddy'?

Reno interrupted him in his thoughts

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on."

He said giving him a sly look

"I really don't know what you're talking about"

He said in the sincerest way possible

"Uh-huh"

"What?"

"Suuuuuure…"

"…Goodbye Reno."

Vincent sighed at his persistence

"Well-- hey! Where are you going!? Vin-Vin?!"

"VIN-VIN! COME BACK!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

The end…for now-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's day three! Seriously…why are you still reading this?! Don't you have anything better to do? Well!? Ugh…fine. I'll keep writing. But you owe me.

--Shade-san


	4. a furry surprise in every cubicle!

The (shinra) office

My leg hurts, I had my appendix taken from me, I'm tired, and I still can't believe you keep reading this. But there's not much I can do about that…and I can't stop making these. I would be bored to death if I didn't. So, here's day four.

--Shade-san

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day four: a furry surprise in every cubicle!

Angel sat with her feet up on her desk as she counted the tiles on ceiling. Which, believe me, is about as much fun as it sounds.

Well, she _was_ until she heard a small noise.

"Mew, mew!"

"What the--"

Angel looked around for the location of the noise. She looked up, down, out the window, everywhere except:

"Up."

Almost automatically she looked at the ceiling to find a small pair of eyes looking straight back at her.

Angel blinked.

The eyes blinked.

Taking this maturely and adult-like as she did all problems…

She walked out the door and into the hallway taking a deep breath…

"AAAAAAAGH!"

She screamed panicking as she flailed her arms around. (Calmly, Mind you.)

Running right past the head office, where Danielle was currently was standing besides Rufus shinra, the head of the company.

While Rufus; who was currently reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. --Which was black; for your information. -- Watched as a blur flashed across the doorway.

"Who was that?"

He asked to no one in particular.

"I- I think that was…angel…"

"Ah, very well then."

He told her briefly before returning to his paper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets as he whistled a tune to himself. He hadn't done anything done wrong; in fact, he had barely done anything at all.

Well, actually he was supposed to be working but he decided-- yeah I'm lying. He got stuck on a math problem and…well. Here he is.

"WHO EVER IS DOWN THERE SHOULD REALLY GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAAAY!"

She yelled effectively knocking him over as she ran down the hall

"AAAGH!!"

He screamed as he was knocked against the wall.

"What the-- what is her _problem?!_"

Reno said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent filed papers with the intern close by his side.

Honestly, she was starting to get under his skin with her gushing over things -mostly him- and sighing dramatically.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

She asked him dreamily, her head resting in her hands

"How many times have you asked me that?"

He said disgruntled. He knew how many times she had asked that, but he wanted to know if _she_ knew.

But as usual she just sighed and stared at him. (He _is_ very handsome isn't he?)

Well she would have, until angel put her two cents into the conversation.

"OUT OF MY WAY WENCH!"

…Forcefully.

"Vincent, Vincent, Vincent…."

She said hugging him around the waist.

Valentine was in complete shock as he looked down at angel. He was about to say something until angel beat him to the punch.

"You have to come with me! NOW!"

She shouted seriously as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno brushed himself off. But not for long.

"Reno you gatta come with me right now it's an emergency!"

She said wide-eyed and-- well at that point she looked like a twelve year old on sugar rush. Grabbing Reno's arm she rushed away. Again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time she stopped at rufus' office. And what a nice office it was, much better than anyone else's. then again, he wasn't president for nothing. Come on, come on! Give him his props!

"Dani-chan! Come hither!"

She said in Shakespearian. (Yes, that's a word)

"Excuse me?"

She said confused as she didn't know what 'hither' actually ment.

"Ugh- just follow me!"

Angel snapped.

"Uh sir--"

"Go ahead, I've got nothing better to do."

He explained casually

"You know, for a guy whom is supposedly put the planet in its pitiful state, you're quite considerate…"

She responded dumbfounded at his kindness

"I know."

He responded proudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agh! The demon! Its taken form!"

Angel screamed, pointing to the fuzzy sausage-shaped mammal on her desk.

"Angel, it- it's just a small kitten."

Explained Vincent, happy to be away from the disturbing intern.

"Whoa, angi, when'd you get a cat?"

Said Reno; thoroughly impressed that she actually had a soft side for a small animals.

"I didn't. it came from--"

But before she could finish her sentence another kitten dropped from the ceiling, landing right on angel's favorite chair.

"No! Now I'm going to have cat hair on my clothes! Do you know how hard that is to get off?!"

"Oh relax it's just a couple of--"

Plunk, another cat manifested it's self onto Angi's desk.

"Ok…maybe a _one_ _more _then a couple but--"

"Four."

"_What?_"

Angel spat out her words like venom.

"Four. There's another."

Vincent explained to her again.

"Okay enough is enough, how many stupid mongrels are up there?!"

As if on cue, kittens started dropping like rain.

"Five…six…seven…"

Danielle counted as they landed onto either the desk, the chair, or on their feet as cats do.

"Eight…nine…ten…"

Reno counted with her.

"Eleven…twelve…thirteen…"

Angel watched anxiously as they came down.

"Fourteen…?"

Vincent walked over to the last kitten as it dangled there. It seemed to fear coming down with the others, scratching onto the hole where it first came out of for dear life. It's little black body wiggling and moving, as its green eyes stared down wards and it's small white underbelly -going from his chin to his tail- curving with him.

"…Oh-no! It's going to fall!"

Danielle conveniently pointed out.

"Of course it is. That's how the bloody curs got in here."

Angel snarled

"No, I mean--"

She began to argue but was cut off by a shrill shriek.

"Mrow!"

Then finally, the last kitten fell, right into Vincent's hands.

"Hurray! You saved it!"

Dani-chan clapped her hands excitedly

But the little kitten decided it didn't want to be in Vincent's grip. (Comfy though it was)

Squirming out, he landed on his paws and walked over to angel.

"What?"

The kitten only stared.

"What, you want a name you little demon?"

"Mew!"

The rat-- er, _cat _I mean…squeaked happily

"Fine, I now dub thee, _Lucifer_."

She announced, mocking the poor creature. But as it seemed, Lucifer loved the thought of a name.

"Mrow! Purrrrrr…"

The small kitten purred happily as it rubbed against angel's hand.

Then the other cats started mewing incisively.

"Oh god don't tell me you want names too?"

Silence.

"Mrow!"

"Rowr!"

"Meow!"

Then more shrieking.

"Fine line up."

"Let's see…demon, fang, roxin, koi, reaper…and you can be influenza!"

Angel exclaimed excitedly as she pointed them out, one by one.

"Angel!"

Danielle yelled.

"Fine…you name them."

"Roxin."

"Koi"

"Kiki"

"Saber"

"What about--"

"No angel!"

Protested Danielle

"Jackie"

"Sandra"

"Slugger"

"Tugs"

"Miku"

"Solitaire"

"Ace"

Eventually, all the cats were named, and given away except for…

"_Lucifer_"

Angel smiled as she held him.

"What is with you and that cat?!"

Reno asked critically

"You mock Lucifer, and I'll hurt you."

Angel threatened, which was added by a well-timed hiss from her small black companion.

Yes, indeed, and where ever angel went-- well actually, Lucifer was confined to angel's office but he didn't mine. And now, it is finally…

THE END

Wow, that was hard, especially thinking up the names… except Lucifer, that's what I call dani-Chan's demon cat…. and every other cat I meet… no, I like cats. I just like making fun of them more. Shut up.

--Shade-san


	5. fangs and sunlight and coffins oh god!

You know the funny thing about this one is… well; it's not actually _ha-ha funny._ I mean, "_Oh, what do you know"_ _funny_. I was thinking about Reno and Vincent and I thought: "doesn't angel look like a vampire?" coincidently I was biting an apple while making hot chocolate…

Yes… I _AM strange._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day five: fangs, and coffins, And sunlight, oh god!

Angel was reading the book Dracula as she ate an apple. She really didn't know what her job actually called for her to do. All she had to know was if rude, Reno, Elena, or seng decide not to show up, she was supposed to guard the president of the company;

Rufus shinra.

…Was currently enjoying a great cup of black coffee prepared expertly by Danielle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Vincent was dealing with the creepy intern. Again. And strangely, it felt a lot like déjà vu.

"Your eyes are so…wow."

She was either at a lost for words, or she was incredibly stupid.

Vincent went with stupid.

Come to think of it, did she even have a name other than 'creepy intern'?

On the idea, where did she come from? Was she an alien? A robot? Or just a strange woman who had all day just to stare at Vincent and coo like a pigeon?

For any matter, didn't she have work to do? Was she a volunteer? A weirdo? A stalker? A creepy pervert? Or even a creepy volunteer weirdo stalker pervert hired by the company to bug Vincent!? (I'm sorry, was that too many adjectives?) Here:

To make things simple:

Why the _hell _wasn't she going away?!

"Move it temp. Gatta talk to vin!"

That's better.

"Hello Reno. How--"

"Come on, walk with me, talk with me!"

"…"

Then again, the creepy intern wasn't that bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent walked --and talked-- in the hallway with Reno.

"I've been thinking…"

Oh lord, the man processed thought. (This should be good)

"Do you think angel is a vampire?"

Reno stared at him sternly.

"…_**Excuse**_ me?"

Vincent looked at him like he had grown a second mouth.

It gave him chills just thinking about it. A Reno with two mouths…

Yikes…

"Do. You. Think. Angel. Nogarde. grandora--"

"Reno!"

Vincent raised his voice angrily.

Little known fact: In comparison he looked a lot like a roaring lion.

"Whoa, chill out."

"No. I don't think angel is a vampire."

"Are you _suuuuuure?_" Reno slurred his u's. Obviously trying to say something.

"Yes."

Vincent wiped off all enthusiasm on Reno's face

"**I think we should do a few tests"**

Reno said in a deep, sly, voice

Vincent didn't like the sound of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then, we'll catch her in a coffin--"

Reno explained in a crudely drawn plan.

"Reno, what is catching angel in a coffin going to prove?"

Vincent looked at him questionably.

"Everything. If we catch her while she's sleeping in her coffin--"

Reno shook his head as he tried to explain again.

"How would she get here in broad daylight even if she _was_ a vampire?"

Vincent was smart. Reno was not. There isn't much else to say.

"She…rides…in…a…coffin…car…"

Reno never had a very good imagination. Ever.

"…I'm not even going to bother."

"So your gonna help me, right?"

Reno stared at him, unblinking, at Vincent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sure."

Vincent agreed as quietly as he could.

Sadly, Reno had some good ears on his head.

Yes! Come on!

----------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Meanwhile.

"I just felt a disturbance in the force."

Angel muttered as she sat with her legs up onto of the file cabinet, stroking Lucifer in an evil fashion.

"Angel, you are not a Jedi. Give it up."

Danielle told her, not looking up from her file.

"At least _I_ don't like Reno."

Angel hissed under her breath as she drank her Arizona watermelon.

And if you're wondering, it tasted like a liquid jolly rancher.

"I hate you."

"So, when's the wedding?"

Danielle proceeded to bang her head against the file cabinet for the next 2 minuets.

----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Reno made his way to the office kitchen to grab an apple as Vincent went to see angel.

"Vinnie!"

Vincent gave a stern look but she recovered.

"…Cent."

"That was great angel."

Danielle giggled at angel's fault.

"Thank you."

Angel gleamed at the comment.

"So, what's up, vinnie…cent?"

Angel had sunglasses on, and by her own standards, she looked quiet dashing.

"I'm dealing with Reno."

"Ooh."

Angel and Danielle said simultaneously, wincing.

Vincent sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

Angel and Danielle looked at each other.

"I should just quit"

Vincent moaned sadly.

"No! No… Vincent…"

Danielle rushed over to his side and tried to comfort him.

"You can't quit…we love you!"

She said as angel walked over, her hands in her pockets

"Pardon?"

Angel asked, quiet confused at her choice of words

"Don't we angel?"

Danielle glared, and boy did she ever glare.

"Uh. Yeah…sure."

Angel scratched the back of her head, looking elsewhere.

"Hey angi!"

Unfortunately, the place she was looking involved Reno.

"Bloody h--"

"Here, I brought you an apple."

Reno told her with a big, cheesy, toothy, smile on his face.

"I don't want an apple."

"Then just bite it."

"What?"

"Do it and I'll…uh…"

Angel looked over at Vincent.

"I'll do it if you leave Vincent alone."

"Fine.'

Reno grumbled, but accepted

Vincent and Danielle were baffled by her actions

Angel bite into the apple.

"Agh! Agh!"

But, no matter how cool she looked, it couldn't replace the fact that the apple just came from the refrigerator. The cold. Refrigerator.

"Oh god, freezing, aaaagh coooold!"

Angel howled and thrashed around, fanning her mouth. (As if that would help)

Danielle's face fell.

Vincent tried to stifle a laugh.

Reno was smiling like a kid with _a-lot_ of candy.

"Happy now?"

Angel handed Reno the apple.

"Yep"

"Hey Reno."

Vincent walked over to Reno.

"Hm? What?"

"I've wanted to do this since my first day."

Vincent raised his fist

"What are you--"

_**WHAM!**_

Reno fell to the floor unconscious.

The apple rolled out of his hand.

Angel and Danielle's mouth were left agape.

"Angel, Danielle."

He said with a relived sigh.

"Ah- y-yes?"

Danielle snapped to attention

"I'm going home for the day, cover for me?"

"Sure."

She agreed hastily.

"No problem."

Angel gave him a two-fingered salute

Vincent returned the salute then walked out.

There was a long silence before Danielle said something.

"So, when's the date?"

She grinned slyly.

"Only when you tell me when the wedding is."

Angel stared at the door.

"I _still_ hate you."

"They come because they hate me, they stay cause I'm insane."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy Shi-- I mean. Uh, wow. That was interesting. Congratulations catneko13, you got what you wanted. Someone actually cares about this crap! Amaze.


	6. bored man groan all day

I have nothing to say except… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Your still reading! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

I regret nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, or the itsy-bitsy-teeny-weenie bikini song.

Angel: thank you catneko13, I'm glad you enjoy it so much. And yes, I am pretty cool aren't I?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day six: bored man groan all day… 

It was a quiet day. And I _mean_ quiet. But only because Reno was sick and had to stay home.

"I thought we were going to celebrate Reno not being here?"

angel moaned, slumped over her desk.

"We did. For 5 minuets."

"Was it really that long? I thought we just jumped around and sat down."

Angel argued for the sake of entertainment

"We did. For…36 seconds."

Danielle paused in the middle, trying to calculate how long it actually was.

"What did we do for the rest of it?"

"We grieved because Vincent wasn't here."

"I'm bored."

"And that would be the understatement of the century."

Danielle added wistfully.

"Why don't we watch TV?"

"You have one?"

"I've had it for a while now."

Angel pulled a remote from her desk drawer. Clicking one of the buttons, a large plasma screen came out from the wall.

"Wha-- when did you get that?!"

"I did **a lot** of sucking-up."

"Ahhh…"

Danielle nodded in agreement.

Click.

"--And here we have a be-utiful diamond ring!"

"No."

Click.

"I brought the wrong kind of bread. I hate my life."

"Meh…"

"Itttttt waaaaas aaaaaaan- itsy-bitsy-teeny-weenie--"

"GOD NO!"

"You have the nicest, most expensive TV money can buy…and all you get is crap channels."

"I'm ashamed at my own lack of cable TV."

"as is we all…"

Danielle mused sadly.

"was that even a real sentence, or grammar for that fact?"

"Danielle is unsure."

Dani-chan rested her head in her hand, a smirk on her lips.

"…shut up now."

"Say, what animal do you think Vincent would be?"

Danielle ignored her previous statement to ponder a strange thought.

"…A panther."

Angel answered hesitantly.

"Hm…I actually think of him more as a kitten."

"A…kitten?"

Angel couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Vincent valentine, cool, calm and collected, Vincent valentine… As a kitten"

Angel tried to imagine it, but it seemed too dangerous

"You know…he would look like Lucifer if you think about it."

Danielle stated slowly.

"Look… like Lucifer?"

Both girls looked down at Lucifer whom was now grooming himself in the middle of angel's desk when he suddenly stopped and looked at either girl.

"And to think I gave you a cool name like Lucifer."

"Let's get him a girlfriend."

Angel and Lucifer looked at Danielle strangely.

"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment."

"Whatever you say…"

"Mrow."

"Yeah, but we can't say that about her while she's here."

"Mew-mew rowr! Hiss!"

"That just defeats the point."

"Angel?"

Came a voice through speakerphone.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, you… never hung up."

"Oh. How long have you been listening?"

"Way too long."

"And you heard the part about…"

Danielle started, thankful he couldn't see the embarrassment on her face.

"About me being a kitten? Yeah, I heard that too."

"So, where are you calling from? Home?"

"Actually I'm looking at your window from my car."

Angel spun her chair around to see Vincent leaning on his black convertible sports car. Holding his cell phone in one hand and waving with the other.

"Hi Vincent!"

Angel waved excitedly.

"Hello angel."

"Is that Reno?"

Danielle focused on the window in Vincent's car.

"…Sadly, it is."

"Why?"

"He saw my car and ran after me."

"And you let him in?'

"Well, he almost his the back when I put on the breaks…if that helps at all."

"Good enough. How many seats you got in your car?"

"Four. Why?"

"Cause you're taken us home."

"Fair enough"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. That was… that was pitiful! Wow. To think you people read this. I mean seriously. But I guess I can't blame you, I read them too. Well, actually I read them and laugh at the lack of effort and plot.


	7. copy printers are evil!

Hello, I'm Vincent valentine. Today, I'm going to do the introduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.

I'm glad you all read this; it's all really very encouraging. Thank you. Bows

Here's day seven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day seven: copy-printers are evil.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Come on…say it."

"Don't you have work to do?'

"…Possibly."

"Angel…you know one day you're going to get fired…'

"That is true."

"Don't you want to go somewhere in life?"

"No, I intend to work here till I die."

"You're just a very sad little girl in a woman's body aren't you?"

"People always did tell me I was child at heart. Then they would laugh. As in Knowingly."

Danielle sighed. Then she laughed.

"See, I told you."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You just live life easily huh?"

"So I'm told…apparently."

"Hey ladies!"

Reno… that's just it, its Reno.

"Hello Reno."

The girls replied mono-toned.

"Hey Reno, pick a side, good or evil?"

"Uh…good?"

"Ha!"

"Humph. Reno, you're fired."

"You can't fire me angel."

Reno grinned at the fact that he was right (for once)

"Doesn't mean I can't still say it!"

Angel shot back, wiping the smile off his face.

"She's got a point."

Vincent's soothing aura filled the room.

"Oh Vincent…"

But it was quickly turned sour by the creepy intern.

"What are you doing here wench?"

"Do any of you actually know my real name?" 

"Uh…sorry, no."

Danielle apologized un-necessarily

"Nope."

Reno replied frankly.

"Never bothered to learn it."

Angel just gave her usual rude answer.

The wen-- er…the _intern_… looked up at Vincent.

"…"

He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"…My real name is--"

It was the moment of truth…

WIIIIIIIIIR crreeeeeeeekre vzzzzzzzzzrtkch!

Sadly though, the evil Epson stylus CX4800 copy-printer interrupted it.

"Curse you!"

Angel smashed her fist onto it.

VEEEEEEEE!

But that didn't do much…

"Alright everybody out."

"Why?"

"Because I have to perform an exorcism. Here take Lucifer."

Angel handed Lucifer to Danielle, who took him gently.

"Out! Out all of you!"

"But--"

"Just get out you sea hag!'

"What did you--"

"You heard me temp!"

SLAM

Vincent, Reno, Danielle, the creepy intern and Lucifer all stood out side the door.

Because as you know, angel's office was the place to be.

"…"

There was a long silence.

"The power or Christ compels you!"

BRRRRRRZZVH

"Eat holy water you demon!"

RRRRREEEEAAAAGH

There was an ink-curtailing screech.

CHREAGHTCH

"I will rid this office of this evil force!

CRASH!

VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The deed was done.

"Angel? Can we come in now?

"Yep."

Angel stood looking out the window next to a printer size hole.

"Angel! Why is there a hole in the window?!"

"Cause I threw the printer out the window._ Duh_"

"You- you're- you're-"

danille was at a loss for words.

"Genius?"

"**You're insane!**"

for a little while.

"…Also good."

Just then, rufus shinra walked by, eating a frozen yogurt

He stopped, half licking the cone, which the frozen substance was on,

And half staring at the disaster that had unfolded.

"…It was out of ink."

Angel thought up at the last minuet.

"Ah, very well then, carry on."

"Yes sir."

"Well then… who wants to go printer shopping?"

Angel grinned clapped her hands together as if praying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, ha, ha, ha! Wow, that is something I have always wanted to do.

That and do skydiving… any way… that was pretty good. And yes, CX400 is the printer-copier we have, and I hate it. It's big and bulky and annoying. Well, thanks for reading.

--Shade-san


	8. laryngitis

Hey it's me! Reno! I'll be doin the intro today! Now, I have to go find angel and vinnie!

Here's day eight.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or post-it notes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day eight: laryngitis

Angel was miserable. Her throat was sore and when she tried to talk, it burned like fire.

There was only one explanation.

Some evil feline had attained, and was holding her fleshy, wet, movable, mouth appendage.

Or in other words, she had lost her voice.

Seeing as she couldn't call in sick, she was forced to go to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey angi."

Greeted Danielle cheerfully

Angel waved pitifully, giving a weak smile.

"Hey angel!"

Reno, he the last person she wanted to see that day. Or ever.

Angel gave an annoyed look, which in Reno land, ment:

'Please oh mighty one, tell me about all your accomplishments of the days!'

Or something like that.

Angel kept on walking, unable to stop the irritation following behind.

By the time angel had gotten to her office, she was ready to kill Reno like a lion on small gazelle.

'_I really gatta stop watch those nature documentaries._'

Angel thought to herself.

At least she could always fantasize his misery.

"Reno what are doing? Leave her alone."

Angel looked up to see a siluette of a god.

"Vincent, close the shades will you?"

Reno squinted uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry."

Vincent pulled down the shades, closing off the blinding light.

"Anyway, I was talking to angel."

Angel mouthed the words 'help me'

Thankfully, Vincent could read lips. (An Important thing to put on an résumé)

"Reno, don't you have work?"

Reno looked from angel to Vincent. Getting the idea…

"Oh…I see, have fun… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

…Well almost.

Angel glared at his back, hoping he would trip down the stairs.

'_If he falls, I'll start going to church._'

"Waagh!"

Thump!

"Ow!"

Thump!

"Ow!"

Thump!

"Ow!"

Thump!

"Ow!"

Angel and Vincent winced after each thump.

'_Well, you know where __I'll__ be on Sunday_'

Angel smiled; it was worth it if Reno was hurt.

"So, you where _actually_ listening?"

Angel rubbed her throat and gave him a hurt look.

"Oh…"

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?"

Asked silver haired man.

"No, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is ryo. I'm applying for a job here."

Ryo looked to Vincent looked to angel, angel looked to the side. Then she looked back.

She gave him a weird look.

Then she walked off with the same weird look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eeeeeehnghh…"

Reno moaned painfully. Just getting back up the stairs. Why did they have to have so many stairs?!

He collapsed and looked straight into the green eyes of Lucifer.

"You… you're Angi's kitty…"

Reno pointed weakly.

"Meow."

Lucifer took his two front paws and pushed on Reno. Surprisingly enough, it was just enough to push him down the stairs once more.

"No, no, no!" Reno tried to grasp one of the stairs but was in too much pain

"Ow!"

Thump.

"Ow!"

Thump

"Ow!"

Lucifer gleamed.

Then walked back to angel's office to catch a quick nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have laryngitis? Wow, I'm sorry I could come back some other time…"

Ryo became more sympathetic upon hearing this.

Angel waved her hands in protest.

Then she wrote her answer on a small post-it note.

"You. Stay. Hire. Fire?"

Ryo read it word by word.

"Um…alright, er, do you want to see my résumé?"

Angel shook her head and grinned

"Well. Uh…"

Angel scribbled on a post it note and stuck it on his head.

He peeled it off and read it.

"I'm hired?"

Angel nodded her head.

She scribbled on a post-it note and stuck it on her door.

On the post it note, it read:

'Sick. Goin out, be back whenever.'

Angel walked to a very familiar office

"Ready to go?"

"What do you think?"

Angel replied smoothly.

"I think it's time to sneak out of the office."

"Where are we gonna go?"

Angel released her hair from its braid.

"You choose."

"Café?"

"Sounds good."

"I like the sick excuse. Classic."

"Thank you. I like your car. Can I drive?"

Angel asked him playfully

"Absolutely not."

He responded like a mature adult.

"Jerk."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
But he laughed like child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was an interesting ending… anyway that was day eight. Now go away.

--Shade-san


	9. a bit of Q and A

All right, the (shinra) office! And it's… no better then usual. Sigh here's day nine.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day nine: a bit of Q & A

Angel was sprawled on her desk, resting in the cool breeze, which came from the printer hole in the window.

"I am _so_ glad I did that…"

Angel grinned as she lay there drowsily.

"Hey! Angi!"

"_What?_"

Angel bared her teeth uncomfortably

"What. Are. You--"

Reno poked his finger in angel's hair.

"Ragh!"

"Ow!"

Reno yelped, his eyes watering.

"You bit me!"

"You poked me."

"Yeah, but you bit me…"

"Well then, what did we learn today?"

"You bite?"

"Close enough, now leave."

"But it's so hot in my office! I can't stay in there…"

Reno complained like the little brat he was.

"…When was the last time you actually stayed in there for more then twelve seconds?"

"Shut up… anyway, I can't stay in there… it's hot, and I'm sitting there all sticky and sweaty and--"

"Shut up and leave!"

Angel yelled uncomfortably.

"But- but- you have air conditioning!

"Too bad!"

"Can I at least take my shirt off?"

"Absolutely not, you pervert!"

Angel hurled several offensive adjectives at him as she pushed him out the door.

"Waagh!"

"And stay out!"

SLAM!

"You really do have a nice office"

Said ryo admirably

"Gah! What the-- who did you-- when--"

Angel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"…Get out. I hate you."

Angel pointed directly to the door.

"That's mean."

"OUT. NOW."

"Leaving."

Ryo said just as cheerfully as before.

"…Vincent!"

Angel wobbled out the door like a cooked noodle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, no it goes to… yes that's right. …Of course… yes I--"

Vincent felt a presence. He looked up. There stood a distraught angel.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Angel…"

"Vincent…"

They stood there, and they looked at each other for about… a minuet.

"Reno?"

Asked Vincent

"Reno."  
Replied angel

"Reno!"

Cheered…Reno.

"Agh! My eyes!"

Angel ran behind Vincent who was now standing.

"Reno…put a shirt on…"

Vincent tried to shield his own eyes from the horror that was… Reno.

"But it--"

"Yes I know it's hot but at least but a shirt on!"

Angel argued angrily

"Fine…"

"And how did I become a human shield exactly?"

"Easy, I got up and went behind you."

"And…?"

"And nothin. You're a human shield."

"Poor me."

"Yeah. Poor you."

Angel patted Vincent on the back

"Me-ow!"

Lucifer cheered, seeming to understand what was going on.

"Alright I got a shirt."

"…I still don't feel like letting you in."

"What?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. ha."

Vincent couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"Reno can't get in, Reno can't get in! Ha ha-ha haa ha!"

Angel did a small dance in Reno's misery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. I got some questions."

Reno shuffled some cards on the table

"No."

Angel argued for no reason, possibly just to be stubborn.

"Which would you prefer? People…or pets?"

"Pets."

"People"

Angel and Vincent grinned at each other.

"People."

"Pets."

"Quit messing with me!"

"Alright--"

"Pets and people."

Angel snickered

"People and pets"

Vincent smirked.

"Quit it!'

"Alright, alright, go on."

Angel's cheeks began to hurt from all the smiling and laughing.

"Flowers or chocolate?"

Angel grinned.

Vincent laughed.

"Chocolate."

"Flowers"

They laughed together.

"That's it I give up. This is ridiculous!"

Reno stormed out, frustrated.

"No…ha, ha, ha, ha! Wait-- ha, ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Finally the laughter died down.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Until they looked at each other again.

Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…?"

Danielle held her face stern.

"They'd be a perfect couple… now if they would only stop laughing at me…"

"Ha, ha, ha! Shall we spread the word?"

She grinned from ear to ear.

"Hell yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was great… if you're wondering why they're laughing so much it's because I was playing dirge of Cerberus (I beat it twice) and in the game, Vincent puts his hands on his hips. It was ridiculously hilarious! Anyway, that was day nine. Look forward to day ten.

--Shade-san


	10. fun times with mr Boom!

I have been asked a question. A serious question. Well, no, just a question…or a demand… anyway. As catneko13 asked: where is rude?! He…was…somewhere. But, I was kind of hiding him. And tseng, and Elena and a lot of others. So…I'm bringing them out of the dark. …With explosives! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, Mr. clean, or Edward scissor hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day ten: fun times with Mr. boom!

Angel watched. And waited. And watched. And then waited some more.

"Am I EVER, EVER, EVER going to do something?!'

angel couldn't take the silence anymore.

"everything you touch usually blows up--

"isn't that what explosives are ment to do?"

angel cocked her head to the side.

"yes, but it's not supposed to blow us up too!"

rude tried his best to be patient with angel. Though she did have a talent at making explosives, they usually 'exploded' at the wrong time and the wrong place

"…my bad."

"heeey…what are ya doin?"

asked Elena curiously.

"hangin out with Mr. boom."

Rude glared behind his one-of-thousands-but-still-cherished black sunglasses

"ha, ha, ha! Mr. boom?"

"why not? There's a Mr. clean isn't there? He's a weirdo yet no-one questions him…"

"that's true."

Elena thought about, and came to concur with her.

Rude shifted his glare from angel to Elena.

"what? She has a point…"

then all of a sudden, the sliding door was swung open.

"…hello. Elena. rude. angel."

Tseng acknowledged them out one by one.

"hello."

"hi tseng."

Elena skipped a beat at the sight of tseng

"hey."

"what…exactly are you teaching her?"

"I'm teaching her how to build a digital clock time bomb with five times the power of a simple bomb."

Tseng's eye's widened at the thought of angel with a bomb.

He shook it off. It wasn't worth the nightmares.

Angel yawned, thus showing off her abnormally larger canines.

'maybe the rumors were right…maybe she is a…vampire…'

he decided against it. Nothing good _ever_ came out of listening to Reno.

"…yeah. You- you- you keep up with…the good …work."

Tseng tried force the right words out.

"yeah, if rude will ever let me do anything!"

"I make them. You blow them up. That's how it is."

Tseng saw that there was no point in staying so he left. Elena followed suite.

"I can't wait that long!"

angel whined as she leaned against the chair.

"you can't wait half an hour?"

"no!"

angel held her breath.

"…"

there was a deathly silence.

"…alright then."

"ah--"

angel was left agape.

"rude…"

"yes?"

"you stink."

Angel told him, like an immature child.

"mmh."

Sadly, it fell on deaf ears as, frankly, he really didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile…upstairs.

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

"Vincent it is not a good idea to hit your head against the desk!"

"when is angel coming back?!"

Vincent yelled in the middle of his Reno-influenced-mental-breakdown

"she'll be back! Just stop trying to cause brain cell damage!"

Danielle panicked as she ran to and fro in the room.

"…when?"

"to…morrow?"

Vincent continued to try to kill his desk.

Reno bit an apple.

"all in a days work…"

he snickered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…did you hear that?"

"mm?"

"the sound of a tiny voice…that was suddenly silenced."

"uh-huh.'

"are you even listening?"

"nhh."

"…I just got married."

Angel decide to test this 'male speech factor' of rude's

"hnm"

amaze.

"…then my cat fell down a well."

"…"

angel smirked. This was a lot more fun then she thought.

"…I love Vincent."

"I knew it."

Rude smiled. This was just the thing he was waiting for.

"you- you weren't supposed to be listening!"

angel slammed her fists on the table.

"ow!"

...a little too hard.

"that's just what I _wanted_ you to think.

"you **jerk.**"

"so, how long have you two been dating?"

"as long as people have been asking that."

"wow."

"shut up!"

"boy, I can already imagine the water cooler conversation about this one."

"rude… Rude… RUDE YOU GET BACK HERE!"

angel yelled after him as he walked upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

upstairs:

Vincent ran his fingers through his hair.

Then, a savior came through the downstairs door.

"good evening valentine."

"…uh, hello rude.

No, no, not him.

"…"

"Vincent! Have you seen--"

"angel, angel, angel, angel…don't ever. Ever. Ever. leave…"

"i- uh-- Vincent…"

angel couldn't comprehend what was going on at the moment, seeing as Vincent had grabbed her in a bear hug and was swinging her back and forth, mumbling illegible words in her shoulder.

Angel looked behind Vincent.

"ah! You two! I- am- going- to- kick your-"

"no, no, don't mind us, enjoy your moment"

Reno called from down the hall next to rude.

"you!"

"bye!"  
Reno walked out Broadway style.

Angel quit squirming.

"can you…put me down?"

"oh, oh I'm so sorry. I- wasn't acting…sorry."

Vincent put angel and brushed her off.

"it's okay."

"I need coffee. This has been a weird day."

"…alright."

"but there's something I need to do first."

Angel looked around

"oh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward…"

"huh?"

Danielle looked around frighteningly.

Only one person knew the one thing she hated most.

"Edward…"

"a- angel?"

"EDWARD SISSCOR HANDS IS COMING FOR YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

angel howled in laughter.

"you jerk!"

angel gave a sheepish smile.

"so, when's the wedding?"

dani-chan was speechless. Then she slowly broke out in a smile.

"you jerk, I hate you!"

she laughed.

"they come because I'm insane…"

"they stay because they hate you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

catneko13... Buy dirge of Cerberus! Buy it buy it buy it! It is such an awesome game!!!!

Ahem. Anyway. Wow. I brought them back for you! So… you owe me. Maybe. Keep on reading! And I will keep writing!

--shade-san


	11. happy birthday!

One of my friends actually gave me the idea in class. We were watching a movie and we were just writing down stuff about the (shinra) office. And this came out of it. By the way, it's pronounced (ryo: re-oh) not, (r-eye-oh)

Here's day eleven. One of my favorite numbers!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, or lion king.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

day eleven: happy birthday!

Angel walked down the hall.

She couldn't remember why she decided why she wanted to walk down the hall…

But she was walking and that was that.

"oh la-de-da!"

angel stopped in her tracks.

"sir…rufus?"

She peeped in his office

her jaw dropped.

There was Vincent covered in streamers.

"oh isn't this fun?"

and the creepy intern removing and wrapping streamers from and on him.

"oh sweet lord…"

angel was horrified at the site, streamers of rainbow colors, balloons of various colors, and confetti by the hundreds were everywhere

"…why didn't I notice this earlier?"

angel pondered this as she looked around at the Easter-egg-rainbow office.

"hey! Wench! What's all this then?"

"my name is not wench. It's--"

"shut up and answer the question."

"it's rufus shinra's birthday today."

"that's understandable enough, but why all the decoration?! It looks like a rich kid's birthday parade!"

the intern and Vincent looked at her for a moment before her expression changed.

"…no, wait, disregard that."

Angel decided moments later.

"what did you do to valentine?"

angel proceeded to unwrap the streamer mummy.

"there's a funny story to that--"

"alright, shut up."

Finally, after what seemed like never ending line of thin colored paper…

"thank you…"

"it's rufus' birthday?"

"apparently so."

Vincent blew a streamer out of his face temporarily.

"and while he's not here, you break into his office and throw paper around?"

"well technically…"

Vincent was about to correct angel when…

WHAM!

…the door slammed opened because of the wind.

"oh, right, that hole in my office window."

"…what are you three doing?"

and then there was tseng.

"hey angi!"

…and ryo.

"hey ryo"

angel grieved

Vincent was confused

Ryo smiled.

And the world turned.

"I need coffee. I'll deal with you _later_."

Angel pointed at the intern before exiting.

Ryo tagged along for no real reason.

And Vincent was left with the creepy intern.

"I love your hair…"

she sighed as she drifted into her own little world.

Vincent clapped his hand to his face.

It was going to be a **long** day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…"

angel stared at the hot black liquid that resided in her Styrofoam cup.

"what's wrong? I thought you wanted coffee?"

"I just realized. I _HATE_ coffee."

"well then… why did you get it in the first place?"

"I'm…not quite sure."

She glanced to ryo then to the coffee.

"hey ryo come here…"

"huh?"

"WAGH!"

"hey-- …angel…what are you doing?"

Dani-chan (Danielle!) walked into the lunchroom to find angel trying to scald ryo with her coffee.

"trying to make a burn scar. Why?"

"get off of him."

"but… coffee!"

angel pointed to her drink, as if would magically come to life and convince Danielle that what she was doing was right.

"off."

Danielle commanded like a magician. Only a bit better.

"awww…"

"you alright Ryo?"

"just fine, thanks for asking."

Danielle was astonished at his happiness. Which in turn proved that stupid-empty-headed-hope, does _in fact _spring eternal.

"I told you he was a weirdo…"

Angel leaned to the side to whisper to her

"Oh and as if you're completely normal?"

"I never said that."

"well, I gatta get going."

Ryo waved to the girls happily.

"like I said, he's a weirdo."

"angel…shut up."

"ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Angel broke out in maniacal laughter.

"wha—why are you laughing? Stop it!"

"Angel?"

No answer. Just a grin.

Then a turn.

And eventually, more laughter as foot steps where heard.

"Angel! …Wait for me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Vincent, isn't this fun?"

'_Oh Vincent… oh Vincent…why am I the one who gets pulled apart at every opportunity?'_

Vincent was about to ponder this until a cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

It was his.

"What? Really now?"

He wasn't quite sure why the intern was answering his phone. But he was too tied up at the moment to do anything about it. (No pun intended.)

"I've got to go! Something important!"

But before she could get out the door she was set up to fall by angel.

She stuck her arm out.

A hit.

"AGH!"

THUD.

And a fall.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wow! I didn't actually think that would work!"

Angel laughed like a hyena. An evil hyena. Kind of like…the ones from lion king…man those were some crazy hyenas…

"Ow…never mind, I gatta go."

"…"

Angel looked at Vincent.

Vincent started to wriggle out of his streamer cage.

"Is there a reason you're not helping me?"

"Yeah."  
Angel smirked.

Vincent felt his temper rise.

"And that would be…?"

"It's just that…you look so _purty_ in those colors!"

Vincent's expression fell. Then he laughed.

"I think you're in need of a bit of edumacation."

Vincent stepped out from the small streamer circle around his feet.

"Gonna learn me a book?"

"Ha, ha, ha… yeah, gonna learn you a book."

Vincent shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at angel.

There was a special moment for a minuet the two leaned closer and closer until…

"PARTY TIME PEOPLE! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!"

Do I really have to explain it? I mean seriously. You just read what happened. Cruel fate stuck its foot in the door. **Again**. Or, at least Reno's voice did.

"Angel, you can lead rufus in to his office, and Vincent, you can haul the cake out with Danielle."

Tseng instructed them as the leader he was.

"Right."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because you almost hit a car."

Angel stifled a laugh as she recalled the incident.

"Oh yes, well…send him some flowers and a gift card."

"I'll get right on that sir."

She complied willingly. Then again, She was probably going to make Reno do it, or the intern. She wasn't going to be the one getting yelled at by an angry man in a hospital. No sir, nuh-uh.

"Okay, you can look now. I'll just take the blindfold off…"

"Is it another car? Cause I already have six."

"…No."

Angel lifted the blindfold.

"Wow! It's a…desk?"

"Uh…no sir. You're looking at your desk. Your surprise is over here."

Angel was baffled that such a wealthy man acted like he had never had a birthday before.

"Oh wow! It's a giant cake! Is that a bride an groom on top?"

"Erk! No, no…no…that…symbolizes. How dedicated we are…to you! We would…uh…"

"…Marry me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thank you, everyone, this is a great surprise!"

Rufus couldn't have been happier.

Well… actually, he could have some more money, a hover car, and well, actually, there are a lot of things he wanted but this was just as good.

"And we got you a present!"

Elena did a classic beautiful-game-show-assistant arm sweep

Reno and rude grunted as they pushed a giant present out, bow and all.

"MRAPH! RRRAPHH!"

"Reno…what exactly did you get?"

Angel was worried. If it was moving, and Reno found it. It could only mean death for all.

"I'm not sure, but it's cool!"

Yep, they we're going to die. Every single one of them.

Rufus opened the box.

Out sprang this huge, black, panther-dog looking thing. It had a whip-like antenna in the middle of it's head that trailed down the rest of it's body, a large frame, like that of a great Dane, and a killer's eye.

"It's adorable."

Naturally, rufus loved it.

"RAGHR!"

The thing lept into the air.

"AGH!"

Angel was the first to be taken down by the beast.

"Grrr…"

"Good boy?"

The office was dead quiet. A few gasp could be heard at the action the beast took next.

SLUUUURP

Angel froze.

The thing had…licked her.

"Well, at least that's better then biting…"

"Awww… I love him! Let's name him now!"

"Satan's pet."

Angel suggested.

"…Dark nation!"

rufus shouted to no one. He seemed to be doing that a lot that day.

"...Hey, Whatever floats your boat."

"Huh?"

"Fine choice sir!"

Angel smiled. She was _not_ gonna get fired.

"Now, let's blow out your-- Reno!"

There was Reno his face in the cake and his hands like clockwork. Out of the cake, in his mouth. Back in the cake. And repeat.

"Well… happy birthday sir."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

rufus shinra hugged both angel and Vincent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I consider that a 'special' episode. Seeing as it was longer. Well, now we have dark nation in the cast. (I do not own him) he was in final fantasy! Ok. Got that cleared. And no, I'm not quite sure why I kept Vincent in streamers… but it was fun!

--Shade-san


	12. a day in the life of an intern

Day twelve. Yeah…twelve. …Twelve sucks. I'd hate to be that number. No offense number twelve people but, wow. Tw-el-ve. …Here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day twelve: an intern's life.

An intern's life is exactly like one day. Everything goes in a process from the morning to arriving at the office, then, it all depends on what happens from there on.

Let's watch!

Morning. 6:34 am. The wench-- oh, sorry, the _intern_ gets up cheerfully. Almost in a creepy fashion. Hence the name. 'The creepy intern.'

The intern then walks to a-- hey! Her bed is nicer then mine! What gives?!

Ahem. The intern walks to a separate room filled with… oh god.

Into a room, filled, with pictures of a man. Several pictures of other men can be seen over flowing from a trashcan. The glass thoroughly cracked and a few are slightly torched.

The many pictures (of the current man) are hung on every square inch. A lot like wall-to-wall carpeting with pictures and nails.

And might I add, they are **beautifully** hung. Neat, tidy, a little strange, and all perfectly angled. Amazing.

And what are these pictures of you ask? They are all pictures of one man.

_Vincent valentine._

Yes, I fear for my life right now.

Now we will try to communicate with the intern.

_(Subtitles will be added for translation.)_

"HeY cHiK! Wut Up gRRRl?"

(Hello young woman, how are you?)

"Angel?! What the-- why are you in my house?"

"JuS Chil-n. joo?"

(I am fine. How are you?)

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Wut R joo TaLkN Abt?"

(I do not understand.)

"Get out of my house!"

The intern seems to be signaling and shouting angrily.

I think it's best that we leave.

As in, right now.

"Yo dAwG, g2g! Ttyl!"

(I'm sorry, but I must go now. Good day to you.)

I am very glad I got this on tape.

"Why do you have that-- NO! YOU GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"OvR Meh DED bodi!"

(I'm sorry. I must refuse)

"GIMME!"

"BiTe MEH!"

(I refuse.)

"JUST GIVE ME THE CAMERA!"

"DiRt eTr!"

(You consume soil. Ha. Ha. Ha.)

Beeeeeewoop.

"And that's what I did for half the day."

"Where did you learn chat speak?"

Reno would be highly confused if it had not been for the subtitles.

"The internet my friend. The Internet…. And chat rooms."

Couldn't she report you for that?"

Vincent was highly confuse she wasn't in jail by now.

"Like anyone actually listens to her…"

"I am going to kill you while you sleep"

The intern swore darkly.

"That's nice Mary."

"My name is not Mary! It's-- you know what? Just forget it."

"Whatever you say Julie!"

Angel called after her, thus infuriating her even more.

"I thought it was good. And it killed about…twenty-five minuets."

Elena was happy as she ever was.

"And I'm sure you people with gather around the water cooler like the animals you are."

"Yep! Come on! Let's talk about the parts we liked and repeat certain entertaining lines from the movie!"

Reno herded them like sheep. Rude, tseng, Elena, and a bunch of other people no one actually cares enough about to really name.

"That's your day's accomplishment?"

"Yep, might as well go to bed. There's nothing else to do."

"Interesting view of the situation."

Vincent held his head in his hand.

"Thank you."

The window in angel's office still had the same hole in it, but was now covered by a mosquito thin mesh. But no matter how thin it was it still allowed a muggy breeze to enter.

Angel took off her coat.

"If anyone asks where I am, tell them they're dead to me."

Vincent smiled. He had always enjoyed angel's somewhat dark humor.

"I feel like having a cheeseburger."

"Huh? Where did that thought come from?"

"My brain. And some hot dogs and fries."

"Cheeseburger, hot dog and fries?"

"Yes."

Angel had no idea where this was going. But she liked the idea.

"Why the sudden urge? Couldn't it wait?"

"God forbid! You can't suppress my urges."

"This…this is a woman thing isn't it?"

"Maybe."

There was a long silence. But they were used to it by now.

Vincent drank some soda he had gotten earlier.

"I want a baby"

Angel said staring at the other hole in the ceiling.

Vincent was surprised

"PHHHHTTT!"

So surprised, he spewed out his soda and nearly choked on it.

Angel grinned. Exactly the reaction she was looking for.

"Come…again?"

Vincent managed to sputter out the words after his coughing fit.

His face now either pink because of lack of air or-- you know what? Let's just go with lack of air.

"I said I want a baby."

The blood rushed from Vincent's face. Making him as pale as a pearl.

"Uh…"

"Ha, ha, ha. Relax, it was just a reaction test."

"That wasn't very nice"

Vincent's surprise turned to rage.

"Yeah, but it was funny. Can I…"

Angel pointed to the soda can.

Vincent did a double take.

"…Oh! Of course."

"So, at lunch. You wanna join me for a cheese burger?"

angel spoke before sipping the soda gingerly.

"You just can't get it off your mind, can you?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Nope."

"Sure. But we have to bring rufus just for the test."

"As in, I get to test it on him?"

"Fine."

"…Can I have my soda back?"

"Uh…no."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, ha, ha, ha. I actually really was hungry for a cheeseburger. I'll have to make one later…and a hotdog. Yeah.


	13. it's about damn time!

Ha, ha, ha! This was inspired by the master of evil romance, the ultimate bitch, the person who doesn't realize, I'm not crazy, I'm _INSANE_… ANNA! Wow. Yeah… and a bit of the wonder years…my mom loves that show. Here's day thirteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, the matrix, neo, or dunkin doughnuts.

Day thirteen: it's about time!

Today was going to be different. Angel could feel it.

Mainly because Danielle would stop stare at the door, smile at angel, and then snicker to her evilly.

"Okay. I give. What are you doing?"

Angel let her arms drop to her side as she leaned back on the chair, her feet on the desk.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"You've been giving me that answer for twenty minuets. It's getting old."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, thanks saint peter."

"Your welcome."

"Hey guys."

Reno walked in carrying donuts and coffee from dunkin doughnuts. (Mmm, good.)

"Why is he here?"

"Because _I_ got the doughnuts."

Reno put one hand on his hip and snapped his fingers three times.

"Reno, don't you ever, EVER do that again."

Angel did not like when Reno did that. (Obviously)

"Fine, steal my fun."

"I'm not stealing it, I'm crushing it. There is a difference."

"Uh-huh."

"That's it, I can't deal with this any longer. You can stay in the office. Just don't touch my stuff. …There are traps."

Both wondered if there really were traps. But then they saw Lucifer watching them, unblinking. Staring them down. And uh…you get the idea. It was weird.

"Hey angel!"

Elena.

A smile.

"Good morning angel."

Rude.

A wave.

"Good day grandora."

Tseng.

A nod.

"Hi angi!"

…Rufus.

A trap.

"Uh…hello sir? How are you feeling today?"

"Great. You?"

"I'm fine. Sir."

"So…what brings you here?"

Angel admitted, when rufus was serious, he was a respectable, professional man, but when you caught him in any other time… he was a bit… strange.

"Sir. I _work_ here."

"Oh right, that you do. Carry on then."

"Yes sir."

This conversation really put things in perspective for angel.

"Why am I still working here?"

"Why am I still working here?"

Vincent wondered to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Hi valentine"

"…Oh! Hello Elena!"

Vincent nearly spilt his coffee when he turned to give a late greeting to one of his fellow co-workers.

"Oh yeah, that's why. I have no other social life besides the ones I have at work."

Vincent could feel the gloom surrounding him already.

"yeah, it's going to be a great day."

Vincent muttered to himself, further pushing himself down into the gloom.

"mmm…"

Reno dipped his doughnut into his coffee. Danielle watched.

"ewww. How can you eat that after it's soaking wet with coffee?"

"that's the best part though! They were **ment** to be together! It's like, oreo's and milk, peanut-butter and jelly, nut cracker and the nut-"

"okay! I get it, but why are they all food related?"

"because I'm hungry."

"of course."

"but as I was saying. They were **ment** to be **together**."

That's when insperation struck.

"good morning Danielle."

Or better yet, …I can't actually phrase that any better. Sorry.

"hi Vincent…have you seen angel?"

"no, not yet. …Reno? Why are you dipping your doughnut into your coffee?"

"I am not going to repeat myself."

Reno thought that saying something once wasted enough of his precious energy. Or as he liked to call it, `menergy'

"alright then, I just stopped in to say hello."

"…okay…"

danielle's brain was already fast at work with a plan.

"hold on -give me this stuff- stand in the hallway, I'll get her."

Danielle held Vincent's things and put them on the table.

"okay. Thanks."

"hey angel! Get over here!"

no awnser, but it attracted a lot more attention then Vincent had hoped.

"…angel! Reno threw your cat out the window!"

BANG! CRASH! THUNK! THUD!

That did the trick.

Angel skid down the corner of the hallway.

"Danielle! That's not funny!"

angel was fuming, she ran after Danielle who ran past Vincent.

"heh, heh, heh."

Unfourtunetly, there was a small snag in angel's plan.

"wagh!"

she tripped, over Reno's foot.

"hey Vincent think fast!"

"ah- MMPH!"

time seemed to slow down as angel locked lips with valentine.

**THUD!**

Sadly, angel was not neo, and this in not the matrix.

"mmph- ah! Vincent, are you okay?"

"yes, I'm fine…"

Vincent stared upwards toward the celing, not knowing how to address the situation.

Angel's cheeks grew a bright red, as did Vincent's.

"awww…"

but, that warm fuzzy feeling, was replaced by hared and anger.

"you guys…ARE SO FREAKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?"

angel pushed herself up and chased after the two of them with speed only a turk could manage.

Vincent was left there, barely getting past the mental and emotional shock of it all when he decided, he needed somebody in his life.

He needed someone to keep things interesting.

He needed someone to keep him motivated.

He needed someone to be there for him.

he needed…

"angel…"

yeah, this _was_ a **great** day.

…I am speechless. That was request, and it was done. So uh… there you go.

-shade-san


	14. valentine's father

Yeah, I tried this once before, but it didn't work out as I planned…I played dirge of Cerberus, saw Vincent's father, and decided to try again. Hopefully it'll go better this time. Here's day fourteen, (another one of my favorite numbers.)

I do not own final fantasy, or grimore valentine.

Day fourteen: valentine's father

It was slow day all around. The gossip and chatter about angel and Vincent had finally died down and was merely a joke or at times, a small pun.

"Danielle…"

Angel slurred her L's in attempt to catch Danielle's attention, which wasn't hard seeing as she was staring right at her, distracting her from doing any actual work. Today, Danielle was filling in for the receptionist

"What? You bored? Again?

"…No."

Angel said this a bit too quickly.

"You don't have work to do?"

"Sure I do, I just don't bother to do it."

"No…really?"

Even Danielle thought that was bit much when it came to sarcasm.

"YeH rLy!"

(Yes, it is true)

Angel smirked in triumph; there really was no way to beat chatspeak.

"You suck"

"Ha-ha, loser."

"Excuse me."

Angel turned to see a man with black hair and a gentle smile. He held his head high and looked important.

"Oh sorry, there you go."

"Good day, how may I help you sir?"

It was a good thing Danielle was nice and patient, angel could never deal with talking to so many people. …And by `so many' she actually ment one …or less.

"Yes, I'm here to see some one."

"Alright, may I ask who is requesting this?"

Danielle stood up and leaned in, getting ready to walk off ever so professionally and also to leave angel and the man in an awkward silence where they would no doubt agree that it was good weather on that one day.

"Mr. valentine"

"Mr. …valentine? Could I ask what your first name is?"

"Grimore valentine."

Angel's heart stopped. (Not literally, metaphorically of course.)

"Do you have a son?"

"Yes, I'm here to see him."

_`Please don't be Reno, please don't be Reno, please don't be Reno.'_

Angel prayed as hard as she could that this man didn't adopt.

"Oh, I see. Vincent valentine?"

"Yes, do you work with him?'

"Yeah, I do in fact, you're his father?"

Angel liked this man; he was proper, and polite.

"Yes I am."

_`Praise the lord in heaven!'_

Angel fought the urge to dance her bloody little heart out at the sound of that response.

"He's your only son?"

"Yes he is."

_`I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!'_

Angel smiled happily. She could see where Vincent got his manners.

"You've raised him well."

Oh yes, she was **good**.

"Thank you, we don't talk much, but he talks of you as a good friend."

"I would hope so."

_`Smoooooth.'_

"Hello…father? And angel."

Vincent gave a nod to angel, surprising her with all his `seriousness'

"Vincent! How have you been?"

This took Vincent by surprise when his father pulled him into a large hug in front of a co-worker.

`I- I've been alright."

"Good to hear, good to hear."

He patted him on the back in a father-to-son way.

"So, you've met angel?"

Angel could have sworn he was a bit red in the cheeks. Then again, she wondered why she was still there; frankly, she thought she was making it awkward…

"Yes, she's quite a woman."

Angel smiled in a way that said: `I'm special!'

_`There aren't enough o's in good to describe how good I am!'_

"Yes, she's quite a character."

Vincent agreed rather formally

_`I'm flattered, no really.'_

Danielle walked back in, taking a seat, she and angel exchanged glances.

"That she is."

Mr. valentine was having a blast, contrary to Vincent at the moment.

"Stop, you're making me blush!"

Angel did a cliché hand flip as she gripped her cheek.

"Ha, ha, ha, also quite the cut-up I see"

Mr. valentine clapped her shoulder briskly.

"So…father, you've met angel, have you met any of the other Turks?"

"Actually, I just came to see you, I just seemed to…"

"You…got sidetracked"

Angel decided to finish his sentence for him, deciding to keep the conversation moving along.

"Exactly. You've got a smart girl here. I hope to expect she'll be my daughter in law"

"Huh?"

Vincent's expression went blank.

"Don't we all..."

Danielle chuckled to herself lightly.

"Yes, yes we do. Isn't that right Vincent?"

Angel followed up on her previous comment.

"I- uh- yeah, of course…"

Vincent had no idea what was going on, but he was secretly enjoying where the conversation was going.

"Ha, ha, good, good."

"Hey Vincent, why don't you take your father out for lunch?"

Danielle suggested coyly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll live on."

Angel reassured him. Ushering him out the door.

"Have fun…"

Angel whispered into his ear before she shoved him out the door.

There silence as Danielle flipped through addresses and angel leaned on the reception desk.

"So…daughter in law… here."

Danielle slid a small index-size card onto the table.

"What's this?"

"A bakery, they do fantastic wedding cakes."

"Ah."

"Here."

Angel slid another card across the table.

"Hm? What's this?"

"A great Chinese place, You and Reno should-"

"I don't like him like that!"

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"So, tell me, when's the date?"

"I hate you."

"Of course you do…"

There was another long silence.

"Fine, you can do the squeal."

"EEEEEE! Daughter in law, is he serious? No way! Did you see Vincent's face! It was so red! I mean, we're talking strawberry red!"

"You've been holding that in for a while huh?"

Angel grinned wide. Danielle was funny when she was alone.

"Yeah."

"And you like Vincent..."

Danielle tried to volley the surprise onto her

"And you like r-"

No such luck

"If you say Reno…"

"Rrrrruddddfuuuussseeeenooo"

Smooooooooooooooth.

"Never mind. Just go do your job."

"Meh."

And after what seemed like a harmless enough silence…

"…Youlikereno!"

Angel ran by incredibly fast as she said this.

"ANGEL!"

Did that work? Maybe it did. I don't know, I can't tell. Anyway, that was day fourteen. Have fun with that. Yeah.


	15. hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink!

Day…fifteen. Is that right? Is that right? Wow. I can't believe I'm still writing. And your still reading! As my sister would say, `amaze.' And as I would say…`HOLY BAJESUS!' ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, day fifteen. Enjoy…?

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.

Day fifteen: hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink!

Angel was watching TV with rufus; -who was acting calm and collected for once- and stroking Lucifer. Elena had just entered the room, tseng went into the fridge, rude was down stairs, and Reno was being ignored.

Yes, it was indeed a good day for all.

"Where is valentine?"

Amazingly, tseng was the first one to rebel against the mystical gaze of the television.

"…I'm not sure."

Angel drew a blank. Not good.

"Are you sure? You're usually with him."

"Yes, I know…hold on. what do you mean by that?"

angel said this hotly, wondering why they were saying this.

"nothing it's just…nothing…"

elena shifted her gaze to the ever so interesting **wall.**

"no, I'm quite sure it's something. Now who wants to tell me?"

there was a chorus of um's, uh's, scoffs, and coughs around the table.

"what about you?"

angel looked down at Lucifer.

"purrrr…"

Lucifer looked away.

"fine then, walk away from me, walk away!"

and so he did. quite easily in fact…

"who ever said cats arn't loyal was a genius."

"mrow."

"shut up!"

"angel…"

Reno, along with everyone else was beginning to question her authority.

"what?"

"what do you think of Vincent?"

"he's nice…and kind…and…where are you going with this?"

angel glared suspistiously at them.

"nothing, we just want to know if you like him."

"you… _do_ like him right?"

"who said I didn't?"

the infamous silence returned once again.

Angel was growing less and less trustworthy of her coworkers as time went by

Very irritating…as you can tell.

"Do you like, _like_ him?"

"how many `like's do I have to say before you people will leave me alone?"

"a….few…hundred…?"

you could tell she was trying hard.

"elena…"

elena gave a cheap smile.

"we're just…wondering about you and Vincent.

"wondering…more like, **interrogation**."

"no…well, yeah. But our point remains valid."

"Reno, you barely know what valid means."

"yes I do! I see it on parking meters when I put in a lot of nickels."

Angel looked at him, wondering if she should be sarcastic, or just let him wallow in his own stupididty.

"I'm not going to even going to ask."

Tseng and angel knew there was nothing to ask, but that was besides the point.

"shuddup."

Reno mumbled and pouted like a little kid.

Angel stifled a laugh, tseng smirked and rude covered his mouth.

"you meanies."

Angel laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair.

"stop laughing at me!"

tseng chuckled. (oh-so-rare!) and Reno was pissed.

"what about you and Vincent?"

"what about you and-"

Danielle seemed to morph into the break room. Angel turned and gave a coward's grin.

"…Danielle!"

"you weren't going to finish that sentence were you?"

"already did! Ha, ha, ha!"

angel is in fact a Leo. Thus explaining her fool-hardy courage.

"AHHHH! You jerk!"

"ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

again, the silence returned. And I'm starting to run out of silence jokes…thus proving how awkward things are in the shrinra building.

"good morning, is there a reason angel is being chased?"

Vincent was a bit late that morning, but no one seemed to care.

"no."

"nope."

"uh-uh."

"no sir!"

"right then…"

"hey Vincent. You like angel right?"

"…seeing as what you did to those two, I'm not going to answer that…"

"vinnie! Wait!"

that was a bit short. Sorry. But I'll make the next one better. Maybe.


End file.
